Not Another Love Song
by SparkKnight2
Summary: Another cheesy story about a girl and how hard it is to confess her love to a man. I might just give this a crack ending… :T Rated for language and other possible things in the future. Fem!Iceland x Denmark.


The worst part is that I like him. I like him. I fucking like him. I'm not even sure how it happened. Just one day I realized that I was attracted to this man. I suppose it came on gradually, but still it's just so weird. And no I don't care about our age difference. We're eternal countries, it doesn't matter. I'm talking about him being like a brother to me… even if he isn't. Also it just would never work. He is flirting with girls left, right and center. Also there is my brother. He would see him dead before we ever came together. And yet despite all these things, I like him. I am such an idiot.

"Hey, Iceland watch out!" A nameless voice exclaimed.

It was rather late seeing as a wet mass admittedly hit the side of my head. I cupped my freezing, and now wet, cheek and glared over to the pervious course of the snowball. A regretful Dane was in my line of sight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, Ice." He said with caution. It's as if he was expecting my brother to just pound him till tomorrow, which he often did. But Norway was not here, he was inside reading a book, most likely. One could never foresee Norway though. It seemed he had a special sense about me.

"Then who the hell were you trying to hit?" I asked in a slight tone of annoyance.

No one else was out here after all.

"Well, umm…" He hummed.

I rolled my eyes and bet down to grab some snow and form it into a nice round shape. Denmark looked at me oddly; he was acting rather peculiar today. I walked up to him and held the ball of snow inside my right hand. I stopped before him; he seemed to have become frozen. I took the opportunity to slowly smush the snow on to his cheek.

I remained stoic throughout the entire event, but when Denmark released a:

"Hey!"

Then he took a few steps back and moved his arms around, I released a light chuckle. Sure I rarely if ever laughed, but when it comes to Denmark I find it hard to suppress my emotions… especially when we are alone.

"I said I was sorry." He whined.

I hastily grabbed some more snow. Denmark must have seen this because I then felt an impact of another snowball on my back. I quickly rose and threw the wet substance at him. He dodged it and I gave a sarcastic whine.

We played in the snow until the cold got to us and we walked back to the nice warm house. All three of us were staying at Norway's place. Denmark opened the door and allowed me to enter the warmth first. I gave a slight smile and said:

"Thank you."

Once I entered the warm entrance I removed my soaked jacket and handed it up in the closet. I removed my snow-covered boots and then walked into the living room; where Norway was reading his book. Norway looked up at me and then rose quickly from his seat with a concerned looked glazed over his features.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

His eyes looked up and down my soaked body; I was shivering.

"Nothing," I said.

I then wrapped my arms around my soaked body. Denmark came into the room and Norway glared to him.

"What did you do to my little sister?" He asked sternly.

Denmark raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, she was the one that started throwing snow at me." He said plainly.

Norway huffed.

"Then why is she soaking wet and your dry?" Norway asked.

"Because she has terrible aim," Denmark said with his voice slightly cracking.

"If I remember correctly you hit me first." I said with a smirk.

I then sneezed which was fallowed by a sniffled. Norway looked at me.

"You're both so immature…" He hummed.

Then he felt my forehead. I remained in place as he switched to the back of his hand.

"You could get sick." Norway sighed to himself.

Even if I do get sick it is worth seeing Norway like this that's for sure.

"Go and have a warm shower. I'll bring you some clean clothing and then you can have dinner."

I moaned in protest.

"Can't I just eat dinner?" I whined.

"No, go and bathe." He commanded.

So I after taking one last look at Denmark I slowly stumbled up the stairs to the washroom. I could hear sounds of Norway snapping on Denmark for being such an "irresponsible jerk" and that I got infected with his "stupid". I guess in a way I am infected and it dose make me stupid, so I suppose it works.


End file.
